sumroletaeric_etymologiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Phonological History of Pwr
The Phonological History of Pwr describes the phonological changes that took place between Old Sumrë and Modern Pwr. For information of the diachronic history stretching back to Proto-Sumro-Letaeric see ''The Phonological History of Old Sumrë''.'' Key to abbreviations * OS = Old Sumrë * MS = Middle Sumri * Mw = Malelweri * Mf = Maifri * → = changes into '''Middle Sumri Period' This period covers the changes from Old Sumrë into Middle Sumri up to the 11th Century BR. * Loss of productivity in mobile pitch accent: The mobile pitch accent of Old Sumrë which always had a high pitch on the penultimate syllable (with the exception of definite nouns) was no longer productive in Middle Sumri. While inflected words and compounds formed in Old Sumrë carried their pitch patterns in Middle Sumri, new Middle Sumri compounds didn't follow the pattern of placing the high pitch on the penultimate syllable. OS lústas ''lústas "fruit" → OS ''lustásvar ''lùstásvar "fruit tree" → MS ''lustásvar ''lùstásvar "fruit tree" compared to MS ''lústas ''lústas "fruit" → MS ''lústaspi lústaspi "fruit sack". Notice how the OS compound shifted the high pitch to the penultimate syllable while the MS compound did not. It is from this point on that pitch patterns became fossilised. * Vowels are dropped between plosives and /l, n, r, s/: 'OS ''âtólen ''àːtɔ́lɛn "to turn, to twist, to spin" → MS ''âtlen ''àːtlɛn "to wind", OS ''ansóca ''ànsɔ́ka "milk tooth" → MS ''ànsca ''ànska "milk tooth" **Exceptions to this are: ***when /l, n, r, s. are word final: OS ''ápal ''ápal "other" → MS ''ábal ''ábal and not ''ábl. ***when before /lC, rC/: OS apáltwo ''àpáltwɔ "to avoid" → MS ''abáltwo ''àbáltwɔ and not ''abltwo. ***when after /Cl, Cn, Cr, Cs/: OS ạglag ''áːglag "trap hunting" → MS ''ạglag ''áːglag and not ''ạglg. * '''/wV/ is dropped after plosives and before /s, r, l/: OS upwólen ''ùpwɔ́lɛn "to point, to gesture, to specify" → MS ''ùplen ''ùplɛn "to single out" * '/ɔʊ/ is lost between /n, s/ and /r/:' OS ''atonasówri ''atɔnàsɔ́ʊri "kindness" → MS ''atnàsri ''atnàsri * '''Epenthetic /u/ between /m/ and /n/:' OS émnen ''ɛ́mnɛn "to be" → MS ''émunen ''ɛ́munɛn * '''Epenthetic /i/ between /n/ and /m/: '''OS ''tínma ''tínma "field" → MS ''tínima tínima * The voiced plosives /b/ and /d/ are dropped intervocalicaly: OS múben ''múbɛen "mountain" → MS ''múen ''múɛn, OS ''wañídë ''wàɲíde "always" → MS ''wayí ''wàjí. This change had a great effect on S-nouns whose nominative singular forms ended in /b/ but when inflected the /b/ was intervocalic where it was lost in MS: **S-noun: OS ''tércub ''tɛ́rkub "bone" and ''tercúbas ''tɛ̀rkúbas "bones" → MS ''tércub ''tɛ́rkub and ''tercúas ''tɛ̀rkúas. One exception to /b/ being lost intervocalicaly is when it was allophonicaly gemminated in OS, this mosly occurs in non-nominative B-nouns. In this case the consonant became ungemminated: OS ''estụbab ''ɛ̀stʌ́bab "spider" and OS ''estụbbë ''ɛ̀stʌ́bːe "spiders" → MS ''estúab ''ɛ̀stúab "spider" and MS ''estúbi ''ɛ̀stúbi "spiders". * '''Consonants voice intervocalicaly: '''OS ''áculc ákulk "slush" → MS águlc ''águlc, OS ''asrápi ''àsrápi "apple" → MS ''asrábi ''àsrábi. This has the effect of causing words ending in voiceless consonants followed by vowels to voice when inflected: OS ''árbat ''árbat "jacket" and OS ''arbátë ''àrbáte "jackets" → MS ''árbat ''árbat "jacket" and MS ''arbádi ''àrbádi "jackets". * '/e/ merges with /i/ unconditionaly: OS tër ''tér "sad" → MS ''tir ''tír. * '/ɲ/ merges with /j/ unconditionaly: OS ñóca ''ɲɔ́ka "forest" → MS ''yóga ''jɔ́ga. * '/n/ becomes /j/ when after /ɛr/ and before a vowel with a medial stage of /ɲ/:' OS ''érnûr ''ɛ́rnʌr "father" → MS ɛ́rɲʌr → MS ''éryur ''ɛ́rjur. * '/g/ devoices word intially:' OS ''gíren ''gírɛn "to fight" → MS ''círen ''círɛn * '/h/ is lost unconditionally:' OS ''họyi ''hóji "whisper" → MS ''ọyi. **ç becomes phonemic: In OS word final /h/ was realised as ç. The loss of h caused ç to become a phoneme in MS: OS colh ''/kɔ́lh/ kɔ́lç "claw" → MS ''colh ''/kɔ́lç/. *'/aːwa/ becomes /a/: OS ''mâwátar ''màːwátar "buzzard" → MS ''mádar ''mádar */ʌ/ merges with /u/ unconditionally:' OS ''mụlmen ''mʌ́lmɛn "to hunt" → MS ''múlmen ''múlmɛn *'The sequence /F1VF1/ becomes /F1/:' OS ''ansísten ''ànsístɛn "to whiten" → MS ''ànsten ''ànstɛn '''Summary of Middle Sumri sound changes:' V→∅/T_{l, n, r, s}! _{l, n, r, s}#, !_ {l, r}C, V→∅/{l, n, r, s}_T! C{l, n, r, s}_ wV→∅/T_{s, l, r} ɔʊ→∅/{n,s}_r ∅→u/m_n ∅→i/n_m b, d→∅/V_V C-voice→C+voice/V_V e→i ɲ→j n→j/ɛr_V g→k/#_ h→∅ aːwa→a ʌ→u Malelweri Period This period covers the changes from Middle Sumri to Malelweri up until the 5th Century BR. * /d/ becomes /d͡ʒ/: MS àldo ''àldɔ "firewood" → Mw ''àljo ''àld͡ʒɔ **An exception to this is when /d/ is followed by /r, l, w/: MS ''àldra ''àldra "torch" → Mw ''àldra ''àldra "candle" * '''The cluster /sk/ becomes /ʃ/:' MS scémen ''skɛ́mɛn "to hit" → Mw ''ṡémhe ''ʃɛ́ṽɛ * '''Epenthetic /a/ between /m/ and /g/:' MS nímga ''nímga "daughter" → Mw ''nímaga ''nímaga → ''nímagha ''nímaɣa. * '''Consonantal Apocope:' MS árbat ''árbat "jacket" → Mw ''árba ''árba "jacket" ** When a word ended in a sonorant followed by a consonant an epenthetic schwa was placed between the two consonants: MS ''erd ''ɛ́rd "high" → Mw ɛ́rəd. The word final consonant was then dropped (ɛ́rəd → ɛ́rə) and the schwa become /ɔ/: Mw ''éro ''ɛ́rɔ "high". ** This change had a large effect in merging the buzzard and deer genders. Since the only distinction between the buzzard and deer genders was that buzzard nouns ended in consonants and that deer nouns ended in vowels this change causes every noun to end in a vowel, in effect wiping out the buzzard gender. Some trace of the buzzard gender noun existed in Malelweri as the deleted word final consonants in buzzard nouns were retained when inflected as they were no longer word final. This was quickly leveled out however so that the vast majority of nouns inflected just like deer nouns without the deleted consonant reappearing. Some commonly used nouns preserved the lost consonant. This retention formed a new, but small irregular declension of deer nouns named the ''buzzard-declension: ''MS ''ron ''rɔ́n "dog" and ''rónu ''rɔ́nu "dog.acc" → Mw ''ro ''rɔ́ "dog" and ''rónu ''rɔ́nu "dog.acc". *** However Middle Sumri buzzard nouns that ended in /r/ levelled in Malelweri to join the R-noun declension. Middle Sumri R-nouns ended in /s f, t, d/ but alternated those consonants to /r/ when inflected. In Malelweri the final /s, f, t, d/ were dropped but the /r/ still appeared in inflected forms. As previosuly common declension Malelweri nouns that ended in /r/ dropped the final /r/ but retained in inflected forms showed a similar pattern of retaining the /r/, they were moved to the R-noun declension and adopted R-noun case endings (which were identical to Malelweri common noun endings except that R-nouns has no distinguishable non-nominative plural forms): MS ''éryur ''ɛ́rjur "father", ''eryúri ''ɛ̀rjúri "fathers" and ''eryúran ''ɛ̀rjúran "of fathers" → Mw ''éryu ''ɛ́rju "father", ''eryụri ɛ̀rjýri and eryụra ɛ̀rjýa "father's, of fathers" * /z/ devoices to /s/: MS aslázo ''aslázɔ "orb" → Mw ''asláso ''aslásɔ *'Consonant clusters assimilate in voicing with the first consonant: MS azilcía ''azilkíá "illness" → Mw ''asilgía ''asilgía *'The cluster /tst/ becomes /st/: MS abàltsten ''abàltstɛn "to seperate" → Mw ''abhàlste ''aβàlstɛ "to split, to crack, to flee" *'i-umlaut: ' **The back vowels /ɔ, o, u/ front to /œ, ø, y/ when /i/ occurs in the following syllable: MS ''rúgis ''rúgis "sheath" → Mw ''rụghi ''rýɣi **The front unrounded vowels /{a,aː} ɛ/ round to /ɶ, œ/ when /i/ occurs in the followning syllable: MS ''atnà''sri atnàsri "kindness" → Mw ''atnȁsri ''atnɶ̀sri "joy", MS ''loréli ''"stream" → Mw ''lorẹli lɔ̀rœ́li **The biggest affect of this was final vowels of nouns mutating due to the common plural suffix being ''-i /i/. Mw ''ā̀dbo ''àːbɔ "nightmare" → ''ȁdbi ''ɶ̀dbi "nightmares" *'/p, b, t, k, g, m/ lenite into /ɸ, β, θ,' '''x, ɣ, ṽ/ intervocalicaly:' MS asrábi ''àsrábi "apple" → Mw ''asrạbhi ''àsrɶ́βi. **Due to the previous change of V1FV1→FV1 in Middle Sumri causing penultimate /i/ to drop in plural forms of nouns ending in /iC/, when that C was /p, b, k, g, m/ it was no longer in an intervocalic environment when plural, but was when singular. This caused the creation of a new declension named the Si-plurals. MS ''rúgis ''rúgis "sheath" and ''rugízi ''rùgízi "sheaths" → Mw ''rụgi ''rýgis and ''rȕgzi ''rýgsi → ''rụghi ''rýɣi "sheath" and ''rȕgsi rỳgsi "sheaths". *'Loss of /w, r, l/ after a plosive and before a vowel: '''MS ''abáltwo ''àbáltwɔ "to avoid" → ''abhálto ''àβáltɔ *'Metaphesis of /bd/ to /db/:' MS ''ârbdwo ''àːrbdwɔ "nightmare" → Mw ''ā̀dbo ''àːdbɔ *'Loss of /r/ before /d/: This change was very restricted and attested only in a handfull of words. MS ârbdwo ''àːrbdwɔ "horror, terror" → Mw ''ā̀rdbo ''àːrdbwɔ ''→ ''ā̀dbo ''àːdbwɔ '''Summary of Malelweri sound changes: d→d͡ʒ sk→ʃ ∅→a/m_g VRC→VRəC/_# C→∅/_# ə→ɔ z→s C-voice→C+voice/C+voice_ C+voice→C-voice/C-voice_ tst→st a, {ɛ, ɔ}, {e,o}, u→ ɶ, ø, œ, ø, y/_...i p, b, t, k, g, m→ɸ, β, θ, x, ɣ, ṽ/V_V w, r, l→∅/T_V bd→db r→∅/_d (sporadic) Maifri Period This period covers the changes from Malelweri to Maifri up until the 1st Century MA. * Loss of /l/ before vowels: Mw ā́gla ''áːgla "trap hunting" → Mf ''áiga ''áiga * '''Loss of /j/ and /p/ unconditionally:' Mw piyúro ''pìjúrɔ "moon" → Mf ''iúra ''ìúra * '/w/ becomes /f/:' Mw ''äsílawu ''ɶ̀sílawu "morning" → Mf ''äsíafu ɶ̀síafu * /ɔ, o/ becomes /a/ word finally: Mw äbírdo ɶ̀bírdɔ "void, hollow" → Mf äbírda ɶ̀bírda "cave" **This caused the dative singular case of common nouns to resemble the genitive singular: Mw àncha ànxa "storm.gen" and ànchō ''ànxo "storm.dat" → Mf ''àncha ànxa "storm.gen" and àncha ànxa "storm.dat" * /ɛ/ and /ɛi/ merge with /i/ unconditionally: 'Mw ''àtne àtnɛ́ "to give" → Mf áni ''áni *'The diphthong /au/ monophongises into /o/: Mw áyu ''áju "smug person" → Mf ''áu ''áu → ō óː *'/aː, ia/ become the diphthong /ai/: Mw ā̀ta ''àːta "jewelry" → Mf ''àita ''àita *'The affricate /d͡ʒ/ goes through a chain shift of /d͡ʒ→j→ʝ→ʃ→x/: '''Mw mája ''mád͡ʒa "buzzard" → Mf ''mácha ''máxa **The final shift in the chain caused all occurances of /ʃ/ to become /x/: Mw ''ànṡu ''ànʃu "storm" → Mf ''ànchu ànxu *'''Tone affection: **/d/ is lost after a vowel and before a consonant followed by a vowel, causing the first vowel to have a low tone and the second vowel has a high tone: Mw ā̀dba ''àːdba "nightmare" → Mf ''aibó ''àibɔ́. ***This had an effect of initial mutation of nouns beginning in /dCV/ when following proclitics ending in vowels such as the definite article ''i ''i: Mf ''dnó ''dnɔ́ "club, hammer" → ''i nó ''ìnɔ́ "the club". **/t/ is lost after a vowel and before a consonant, causing the vowel to take a high tone: Mw ''àtne ''àtnɛ " to give" → Mf ''áni ''áni. *'Fricative vowel colouring: Maifri dropped /β, ɣ/ between certain vowels not but before they coloured their surrounding vowels. **/aβ{a, o, u}/ became the diphthong /au/: Mw abhálto ''àβáltɔ "to avoid" → Mf ''áulta ''áulta "to take heed" **/Eβ{a, o, u}/ became /juː/: Mw ''ibhṓju ''ìβód͡ʒu "frog" → Mf ''yū́chu ''júːxu **/yɣi/ became /yi/: Mw ''artụghi ''àrtyɣi "lightning bolts" → Mf ''artụi ''àrtýi **/œɣi/ became /ø/: Mw ''sẹghi ''sœ́ɣi "whales" → MF sọ sø **/ɶɣi/ became /œ/: Mw ''uthäghíja ''uθɶ̀ɣíd͡ʒa "leather" → Mf uhẹcha uhœ́xa **/øɣi/ became /y/: Mw ''pọghiro ''pǿɣira "toe" → Mf ''ýra ''ýra **/ɔɣV/ became /o/: Mw ''ārdbógha ''à:rdbɔ́ɣa "misfortune" → Mf ''airbṓ ''àirbó "curse" **/Vɣ{a, ɔ}/ became /uɔ/: Mw ''aghàpste ''aɣàpstɛ "to dye green" → Mf ''uòsti ''uɔ̀sti "to change colour" **/Vɣ{o, ø}/ became /uo/: Mw ''púghōje ''púɣod͡ʒɛ "slither" → Mf ''úochi ''úoxi **/Vɣu/ became /u:/: Mw ''aghúlu ''àɣúlu "garden" → Mf ''ū́ ''úː **/Vɣi/ became /ui/: Mw ''ā́ghe ''áːɣɛ "to hate" → Mf ''úi ''úi *Elsewhere the fricatives /ɸ, β, θ, ṽ/ become /f, v, h, vn/: Mw ''änsimhóna ''ɶnsìṽɔ́na "winter" → Mf ''änsivnóna ''ɶnsìvnɔ́na *The diphthong /ɔʊ/ monothongises into /u/: Mw ''ansówri ''ànsɔ́ʊri → Mf ''ansúri ànsúri "ease" '''Summary of Maifri sound changes: l→∅/_V j, p→∅ w→f ɔ, o→a/_# ɛ, ɛi→i au→o aː, ia→ai d͡ʒ→j→ʝ→ʃ→x VdCV→V̀CV́ VtC→V́C aβ{a,o,u}→au Eβ{a,o,u}→juː yɣi→yi œɣi→ø ɶɣi→œ øɣi→y ɔɣv→o Vɣ{a,ɔ}→uɔ Vɣ{o,ø}→uo Vɣu→uː Vɣi→ui ɸ, β, θ, ṽ→f, v, h, vn ɔʊ→u Pwr Period This period covers the changes between Maifri and Pwr up until the 7th Centry MA * /k/ becomes /p/ unconditionaly: Mf älchícu ''ɶ̀lxíku "bend, dent" → Pwr ''olchíp ''ɔlxíp "tear, dent, rip" * '/g/ becomes /x/ unconditionaly: äriúmga ɶrìúmga "funeral pole" → Pwr orẃmcha ''ɔrúmxa * '/u/ becomes /w/ and then /gw/ word initially: Mf uòsti ''uɔ̀sti "to change colour" → Pwr ''gŵost ''gwɔst **If initial /u/ is followed by a consonant then it remains /u/. * '/b/ and /m/ lenite to /f/ intervocalicaly: Mf ába ''ába "evil" → Pwr ''éfa ''éfa * '/g/ is lost after /u/: '''This change mostly affects nouns with initial /g/ caused by the u→gw/#_ change. When following the proclitic ''w ''u "deer accusative definite article" word initial /g/ is dropped: Pwr ''gŵop ''gwɔp "reed bank" → Pwr ''w ŵop ''uwɔp "the reed bank.acc" * '''The sequence /aɔ/ merge into /o/, with /o/ adopting the tone that once fell on /ɔ/: Mf aósfa ''àɔ́sfa "coast, shore" → Pwr ''ọsfa ''ósfa * '/ui/ and /iu/ become /u/: Mf äriúmga ɶrìúmga "funeral pole" → Pwr orẃmcha ''ɔrúmxa * '/h/ is lost unconditionaly: Mf uhẹcha ''uhœ́xa "leather" → Pwr ''gŵọcha ''gwóxa * '/v/ devoices to /f/:' Mf ''aróva ''àrɔ́va "canopy" → Pwr ''erófa ''èrɔ́fa * '/a/ becomes /e/ when word initial: Mf arfói ''àrfɔ́i "to sieze" → Pwr ''erfó ''erfɔ́ * '/s/ is lost intervocalicaly: 'Mf ''isólga ''ìsɔ́lga "lip, show of affection" → Pwr ''iólcha ''iɔ́lxa "hug" **Sporadicaly to prevent a vowel hiatus /ð/ was placed between two vowels that were placed in hiatus after the loss of intervocalic /s/: Mf ''ạsi ''ɶ́si "sun" → Pwr ''ódd ɔ́ð (the final /i/ was lost in this word due to a later change) *'''The alveolar plosives /t/ and /d/ become /ð/ before a vowel: Mf àita ''àita "sling" → Pwr ''aidda ''aiða "sling" *'The front rounded vowels /ø, œ, ɶ/ back to /u, o, ɔ/:' ** Mf ''sọ ''/sǿ/ "whales" → Pwr ''sw ''sú **Mf uhẹcha uhœ́xa "leather" → Pwr ''gŵọcha ''gwóxa **Mf ''ạsi ɶ́si "sun" → Pwr ódd ''ɔ́ð *'Loss of word final /i/ and /u/:' The vowels /i, u/ are lost word finally by analogy of the nominative plural ending being /i/ and the accusative being /u/. This analogical originally began in nouns to avoid ambiguity but soon spread to other words and became a sound change. Due to the origin of this change the nominative plural and accusative endings were left intact : Mf ''ạlchi ''ɶ́lxi "flame" → Pwr ''olch ''ɔlx, Mf ''ävisacu ''ɶ̀vísaku "best friend" → Pwr ''ofíap ''ɔfíap *'ð devoices allophonicaly to θ after /s/:' Pwr ''eddàsdd ''ɛðàsð "to polish" → Pwr ''eddàsdd ''ɛðàsθ *'Loss of low pitch''' Summary of Pwr sound changes: k→p u→w→gw/#_ b, m→f/V_V g→∅/u_ aɔ, au→o iu, ui→u h→∅ g→x v z→f s a→e/#_ s→∅/V_V ∅→ð/V_V (when hiatus was caused by previous change) t, d→ð/_V ø, œ, ɶ→u, o, ɔ i, u→∅/_# ð→θ/s_ V+low→V